


Tales of researcher [REDACTED]/SCP x Reader

by midkei



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midkei/pseuds/midkei
Summary: A few SCP x reader thingies! Feel free to request stuff, please I've got nothing lmao.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I currently take requests for;
> 
> SCP-049  
> SCP-035  
> Nine tailed fox/MTF  
> SCP-2521  
> SCP-096

Type; Fluff & Under 500 words.

She stares up at his glassy eyes, intent comforting. Her pale skin shone against the light, her hand touched his cold mask. As faint music could be heard playing from headphones that were past covering her ears, now laid on the wood desk, the doctor’s mask ducked into her hand, a symbol of eternal happiness.

The couple did not speak, they both could thrive without words. Blood slipped down the walls and dripped from the white ceiling, of whose was unknown; the facility was silent, no loud PA announcements or guard footsteps pounding on the floor, It was just them. 

The woman smiled, dropping her hand, her angelic face was nothing but calm.  
The doctor hovered over her, his robes swaying in the breeze from a cracked window; he took a step forward, as did she as her body retreated beside his.

His angel, her saviour. They were together, finally, and there was no plan to ever come back.


	2. modern medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhHHHHHH this sucks. Oh well? I tried. Nice request though, made me use my whole 1 braincell.

“Interview with SCP-049 starting now, conducted by researcher  ███, level █ clearance on █ / ██ / ██.”

Your finger lifted off of the recorder button, you adjusted the smaller device on to the corner of the desk. With a small sigh, you glanced at your arm. It was covered with a small bandage after an encounter with one of the more aggressive scp’s. Luckily, you were able to patch it up yourself, with some stitches and the lot. Still hurt, however. Best to not think about it for now. 

You lifted a chair and pulled it out so you could sit down. As on cue, 049 stepped out from it’s containment, making it’s way to the chair, the two of them only separated by a glass panel. 

You laid out your hands on the desk, ready to speak but 049 quickly beat you to it. 

“Hello.” It’s voice was gentle, it held a slight accent. “Who, ah..no, what are you?” It questioned. You fought your chance to say you were a human. “I’m a researcher here, also kind of a doctor. Now-” Again, it interrupted you. 

“A doctor? Such as myself, then. What are you versed in, miss?”

You looked into it’s eyes with curiosity, though you couldn’t tell a thing it was thinking. You didn’t expect it to be so...human. It’s appearance could fool anyone into thinking it only wanted to hurt people. The plague doctor mask it wore was not something you would want to see alone, along with the robes it wore. But you didn’t really mind.

“Mostly first aid. Nothing amazing, 049.” You admitted, looking at the handiwork you made of your arm.

049 tilted it’s head, staring at your arm as close as it could with the glass in the way of the mask it wore. Knowing it found your work interesting, you peeled the bandage back, allowing 049 to get a closer look. It was a fairly clean wound, but still red. It was only three days old.

Suddenly, 049 pushed itself back onto it’s chair. It looked...annoyed. Inconvenienced. 

“Scp-049? What’s the matter?” Your eyebrows furrowed, you put the bandages back on your arm. 

It was quiet, and took a long pause. “...I see you are the type to believe in..modern medicine.” The way it spoke seemed almost deflated.

“This is modern to you? Well, it was a big cut. It needed proper medical attention, which is what I did...were you expecting me to put leeches on it? Or something?” You didn’t really have any idea what to say in this situation. 049 not liking modern things was not something you expected, especially in this, very modern, facility. 

“We clearly have our differences in beliefs, doctor. I didn’t expect to come across..this today. But nonetheless, I will respect a fellow doctor. Good day, Miss.”

And it’s gone. Scp-049 just left, back into his containment. 

“Bye? I guess?” 

You shut off the recorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it did end like that. I really had no clue how to end it alright? have an uhhh crack ending, i suppose.  
> i also usually write things longer than this.


End file.
